way back home
by nikorudied
Summary: The time frame is set ten years after the winter war. Truly, time does flies by that nobody notice something lacked in his life until now. I have enabled anonymous review.
1. Outside the door

**WAY BACK HOME**

"Kurosaki-kun!" Upon hearing her voice, he stopped to look up at the tower where he made her wait until this battle is over.

"I-noue…"

"You don't have to win…" her voice was trembling from preventing the tears to escape her eyes. "Ju-just don't get hurt anymore." She said it, though in a weakening tone, she finally said the words he needed to hear. As fast as the wind can take the sand he is stepping on, the battle was over. Aizen is dead. That is a good thing for everybody, at least for everybody.

* * *

**Summary**

Aizen Sosuke is dead. Soul Society is focusing all their efforts into reconstructing infrastructures not just at seretei but also at the real world and hueco mundo, that is right after the war. Ten years later, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends were no longer allowed to meddle with soul society business unless ordered to. They are now part of the human reserve forces. Ten years cradles too much change as well. Now 25, Kurosaki finds himself bored with his life...how he wanted to turn all shinigami again, slay hollows, protect the world and his friends and most especially fight side by side with the person who changed his life.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Of course, I don't own BLEACH. i wish i do, though. And wait, if I did, maybe it will turn all crappy.

* * *

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, 25 years old. I work at a nearby school as a literature teacher." He said in his thoughts.

Ten years have passed since the winter war. Everyone was glad the traitorous captain, who does not even deserved to be called one, Aizen Sosuke is dead. In some way, they got rid of him.

Even if it had been ten years, Kurosaki Ichigo felt nothing had changed. In fact, he is starting to feel bored. He is no longer allowed to draw his sword or even leave his human body unless he is ordered to do so. If by chance he is targeted for food by some low-level hollow, he has to wait for the town shinigami to do his job. So if he is about to get eaten, he had to run his ass out, is that what they want?! He asked himself several times. Soul Society's laws have a way of pissing him off.

He reached for the shinigami badge in his pocket. So what if he is not allowed to turn all shinigami again, he can still keep some souvenir, eh? He looked at it, studied every corners of the skull engraved on it. He was not able to look at it this long before. He missed the feeling of reiatsu firing out of his body. He had longed to say bankai again.

He looked at his shinigami badge one more time and took one deep breath.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am 25 years old. I don't know why the 'protector' never leaves my introduction. I used to live in Karakura town with my father and twin sisters but time does bring big change." He said as he took the first step toward his house' garage.

"This is my house. It is two stories high, three rooms and two bathrooms, a guest room on the first floor, a living room, kitchen, dinning room and a 100-square-meter garden where a 6-feet deep pool is built. It's not a mansion but it is larger than an average house. My friend Chad designed it for me; he finished architecture in Tokyo University. The interiors were done by Ishida Uryuu, he did well with the fabrics. Uryuu is the head of the nearby Ishida Hospital and the reason behind doing my house' interior is for fun. He wanted to get back at me which reminds me of his evil plan and that is to turn everything orange if not, pink and flood the furniture with flowers. To sum it all up, this thing can house up to 6 persons."

He turned the knob of the door which led to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-kun! Why won't you enter the front door?" greeted a girl with auburn hair and wearing an insanely cheerful smile.

"Oh. And she is my wife." he thought while he reasoned, "Maybe I want to be reminded of how I slip through the windows of my room when I was 15."

* * *

**NOTES**

Ichigo - common term for straberries though he claims that 'ichigo' meant 'one protector' ICHI=ONE GO=PROTECTOR

15 or in japanese jyuu go. 15 years old = jyuu go sai. 25 = ni jyuu go. see that 'go' never leaves his intro. go - protector. the prevailing question is: Is he really a protector? Find out and keep reading.

WAIT!!! i know. i know. i really planned this chapter to be an introduction so Rukia is not yet to appear...REVIEW AND SHE WILL BE right in, in no time. I promise. 'till then. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CRITICIZE MY WORK. comments/suggestions are very welcome.


	2. In the Living room

To those who reviewed /there are only 3, I know but who cares? I love them, so what?!/: I am so happy you did but sad I only received 3 and thankful at the same time. I am full of run-ons, sorry for that. If you want to help, review.

This is the second part of my story. I decided to make a 3 chapter story…and yeah I actually planned a longer one but knowing that nobody is interested, I went to cut it in half. AND TADAH!!!

* * *

BLEACH will NEVER be mine. I wish it was…*sighs

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo

25 years old

Works at the Karakura Academy as a Literature teacher

Hobby is being bored

Social Status…unknown

Way Back Home

"So, Kurosaki-kun how's work?" asked the voluptuous woman who served the food. Even if it had been ten years, she never changed a bit. It's evident in the food she cooks.

"Oh. By the way, she's not my wife. She just wants to play house sometimes." he thought as he dips his spoon into the bowl of mushroom soup. That's the only thing she cooks which qualifies for human consumption.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun?" she peered.

"Ah. Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

"You're too busy with work, huh? How's it?" She said while pointing unto his bowl. "Did you like it?"

"Yah-Yes… of course!" he choppily replied. For years, he had been teaching Orihime how to cook edible food. The girl only managed to master soups like this one. Mushroom soup is the best above all she had taken. Maybe cooking is not for her.

Because of her perfect figure, bright hair, nice smile and cheerful personality, she became a model. Apparently, she's been into several fashion magazines and TV ads. For now, all she wanted was to keep her wholesome image and stay the ever sweet Inoue Orihime of Karakura town. Ichigo will never like a slut girlfriend; she thought whenever her mind drifts off, fantasizing about the carrot-top dude.

BIIIIIIP!

Ichigo, as if set on automatic, faced to where the sound came from. He had heard that annoying beep a thousand times already. Can it be…His mind deduced but he later on trashed the idea.

"No she's not here. She's probably busy writing reports, attending meetings, slaying hollows and following orders she's forced to comply." he thought. At that time, he saw Orihime reach for her phone in her hand bag. He is right, it wasn't her.

"Hi Rangiku-san, what made you call?" Orihime greeted the person at the other line. "Excuse me for a sec." She covered her phone's receiver with her fingers and held it behind her ear with her other hand.

"Duty calls, I know." Ichigo said.

"I'll drop by next time." She stood up and fetched her things which were all over the sofa. "And next time, I'll cook curry!" She declared as he exited through the front door.

"But with my supervision or you might burn it again. I was lucky I went home early, if not, I should be homeless by now."

"I won't burn your house down! See you next time!"

After they graduated from High school, Orihime took nursing. It was her first profession but someone saw her potential as a model so she decided to make modeling a part time job. You can say that she is the favorite nurse especially for male patients.

With Orihime gone, Kurosaki Ichigo is left alone in his house. Silence took over the atmosphere that even his breathing is heard. With only one person home, the house seemed larger than it really was. After finishing the dishes, he went upstairs to do his lesson plan. Doing the lesson plan didn't make his boredom go away so he proceed to go for a little swim.

The pool is large enough for him to do some strokes. The water is changed in a daily basis and if he wanted exercise or to kill boredom like tonight, he goes for a swim. The only problem is that he's alone. If only someone is there to argue with, someone who can smack him back to his senses again, someone who he can talk to and give him crazy ideas then he'd be happy. He so wish that that someone is here with him, living in his closet like she used to be. Wait. Living in the closet like she used to be? Was he just thinking of Rukia? Silly him, she's too busy up there. He mentally slaps himself of the thought of Rukia living with him again. Well, it's not bad to dream, right?

He is now on his shorts and is ready to dive into the pool when he heard the sliding door crept open.

"Who's there?" He asked without addressing to anybody. And then he felt a little hand push him to the water. It was fast, he didn't notice he was already wet.

"Who the fu-"He started to curse but was stopped by the familiar features of the culprit. It had been years since he saw that face that he can't believe what his eyes saw. He stood there on the water for a minute, not minding the cold already entering his body.

"Missed me, Ichigo?" the voice which he longed to hear said, breaking the pause built between them. She is standing by the pool side with her hand on her waist. She was wearing a summer dress of blue and a pair of sandals which matched her bag. He did not know when she got here or why she's here. What is important is that she is here. Right, this is what he had been dreaming about and it is happening right over his very own amber eyes right this very moment. It was an overwhelming moment seeing the person who turned his world upside down.

"Ru-Rukia!"

* * *

Yes I know…the scene is so passé!!! I HATE IT TOO! If you hate, tell me and I won't be surprised.


	3. By the Pool

THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION

New summary:

Ichigo Kurosaki is already 25 years old. He works at the Karakura Academy as a literature teacher. Without Rukia around, he realized that the past 10 years he spent on earth was meaningless without her. Inoue Orihime, a nurse at the Ishida Hospital and a part time model, tries to get close to Ichigo by asking him to teach her cook. She tries to fill in the space left by Rukia in Ichigo's life. It seemed easier to accomplish when Rukia's not around but what if she comes back with incredible news? Kuchiki Rukia is marring Abarai Renji, the person the Kuchiki elders selected for her. Ichigo is then faced to choose between the paths to walk on: continue his life as a human and learn to love Inoue Orihime or go after Rukia even if it leads him into an all out battle with soul society.

I thought that if I had to lengthen my story then I have to make a couple of adjustments. Please continue to read and review my story. It's just now that I realize that if I don't add chapters after the third one then there's no sense in Orihime appearing in the previous chapter, right? So here!

Authors POV:

I seldom get an internet connection at home and if I do, I always open a tab for fanfiction to check on new and interesting fanfics. After checking on those, it's a habit of mine to sign in and check for reviews on my work and for the very first time, once in my life, my work was not only given reviews, I am being encouraged to pursue on writing and to not shorten my fic. At first, I can't believe my eyes…seven…there's something wrong. It cannot be seven all of a sudden? I checked again; IT IS SEVEN REVIEWS FOR MY STORY!

I really love you guys! Especially those who reviewed and criticized my work, I will never forget you. Take it as an "I am forever in debt" for your help. YOU just don't know how thankful I am now. THANK YOU X INFINITY!

End POV

KUBO TITE owns Bleach. ME? I'm just a fan who wants Rukia and Ichigo end up together. LOL

"Ru-Rukia?!" He repeated astounded with Rukia's presence which makes him sound childish. His very own eyes are seeing her right this very moment yet his mind lagged to whether believe it or not. "No. My heart tells me it is really Rukia." He said to himself not minding that his mouth had gapped open in astonish.

How can he forget someone who has already taken a space in his very soul, in his heart and very mind? Even if she was dimensions away, everything in the world he belongs reminds him of her. The night sky, a color of her hair, brings gentle breeze which carried her sweet fragile scent. Violets from everywhere around town brings nostalgia. He remembers a pair of those looking straight into his eyes. Now, he does not have to wait for the day fall to come because the sweet fragile scent of the raven haired girl who possessed those powerful eyes is here in front of him. All he has to do is believe.

"Surprised?" She teased as she was about to start to explain her reasons for being here when Ichigo pulled her into the pool with her hand which was resting on her side. The fall created a big splash.

"What's wrong with you, Ichigo? Oh. Shit, I'm wet and this is your entire fault! You messed up my new sandals and—MY PHONE! You don't know how much the repair cost me!" Here she starts again.

" You moron, you don't know how to think, do you?! You…" She stopped talking when she felt herself enclosed in a warm embrace. He is totally freaking her out. She wants to complain but her voice box refused to produce a sound and even if she wanted to push him away, her hand has been immobilized by his chiseled chest.

"Why did you stop talking?" he asked. She almost jumped off of fright when she heard him talk in a deep tone. It is scaring her already. This is the freaky Ichigo side and he is using it to scare her.

"Wha-What should I tell you?" she mumbled after knowing that there is no way she can escape his bear hug, forgetting to tell him the reason for her visit. Maybe he wants her to complain on something like she used to. Then she would always argue with him and make him do what she wants him to do but in the end he does his thing. He never listens to a word she says no matter how she nag him over everything.

"Anything." She felt his arm tighten around her. Her chin is now resting on his shoulder. His warm breath tickles her right ear. There is something wrong with this guy. He probably cracked!

"What do you mean?" She gave him a little push so that she has a good view of his face but still holding his forearm close by.

"Let's argue again. Let's fight like cats and dogs whenever we are around each other. Make me listen to you again. Nag me until I am back to my senses! Call me a moron, jerk, stupid or idiot then I'd fight you back by calling you midget and dwarf. Draw for me again. Explain things using your diagrams then I'd tell you that your drawings are terrible then you'd slap me hard on the head or if you want, kick me several times over!" he said as he made his hand sway in different directions to emphasize his ideas.

"Let's bring back those times. I am not used of living without those." With the last word, he found his hands on the sides of her face, making her look straight at him while her hands held on to the junction of his elbows.

"He is definitely insane!" she thought.

"So you have become a masochist after all this years. I knew you were the first time I met you." she accused but to be only answered by a serious proposal she least expect to come from Ichigo.

"Live with me again. Stay here with me. If you want to, I will give you a room of your own so that you no longer have to tuck yourself into my closet. I'll buy you dresses so that you don't have to borrow Yuzu's clothes. You don't have to leave this town again. You don't have to modify everybody's memories all over again whenever you leave. You can stay with me and we'll live here." he said seriousness evident in his actions.

She shoved off the hands on her face. That surprised Ichigo and hurt him at the same time.

"Fight with you again? Like cats and dogs? Nag you back to your senses and me staying here with you? Are you out of your mind?" she pushed him off some more.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Wrong? You sounded like you want me to marry you, stupid!"

"If I am stupid then you're a midget!" She pushed him off some more making Ichigo let go of her, forgetting that the part of the pool they are at is quite deep for her height.

"Don't call me mi—"No matter how much she flap her arms, she apparently sinks back down. "WHA--!!! " Water entered her mouth and talking only produced funny bubbling sounds.

"Rukia!" Ichigo loomed over to make her hold unto something.

"You bastard, you almost killed me!" This is the start of the ever famous ICHIRUKI arguments.

"If you didn't push me away then it shouldn't have happened! Besides, your height is the one to blame, midget!" Even if they deny, their actions show it.

"Don't call me midget! If you were planning my stay then you should have built the pool to be not this deep! Besides, didn't you know that I am--"

"So it's my problem that you don't know how to swim. You started this by pushing me into the water."

"But you were the one who freaked me with stupid tone of yours."

"Why did I ask you to answer my questions? Those were orders!"

"Why you, jerk!" They miss this skit the most of the times.

"Midget!"

When there is nothing left to say, she realized that she's in his arms again. This time, only the sound of dripping water from the strands of their hair was heard. Silence consumed the atmosphere while Ichigo glided for the stairs, afraid that she might catch a cold if she stayed any longer. He felt Rukia shiver as she held on to his broad shoulders with her cheek resting on his chest.

He was waiting for her to let go but when he didn't feel her move, he went to check on her and found that she had indeed fallen asleep. Almost immediately, he carried her in, bridal style.

He looked at her sleeping form and bent down for a closer look. The moon shone on most of her face's features and even emphasized how milky her skin was. She had the most beautiful lashes.

Afraid that she might catch him staring at her, he walked towards the door and switched the lights off.

"See…are…ue." She mumbled fragment of words in her sleep.

"What did you say?" he stopped in his tracks.

"We…ue...ike…sed." she mumble again like she heard him.

"What are you, sleep talking?"

"See, we argue like we used to."

"Yeah. We did. Welcome back, Rukia."

THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION

New summary:

Ichigo Kurosaki is already 25 years old. He works at the Karakura Academy as a literature teacher. Without Rukia around, he realized that the past 10 years he spent on earth was meaningless without her. Inoue Orihime, a nurse at the Ishida Hospital and a part time model, tries to get close to Ichigo by asking him to teach her cook. She tries to fill in the space left by Rukia in Ichigo's life. It seemed easier to accomplish when Rukia's not around but what if she comes back with incredible news? Kuchiki Rukia is marring Abarai Renji, the person the Kuchiki elders selected for her. Ichigo is then faced to choose between the paths to walk on: continue his life as a human and learn to love Inoue Orihime or go after Rukia even if it leads him into an all out battle with soul society.

I am not perfect therefore I commit mistakes.

The decision is yours to hold. This story can end this way. I am planning to put lemon on the fourth chapter if you tell me so but I think this is good already. I forgot to tell you that rating is subjected to change. --- now I told you.

I'm looking forward to your reviews. Flaming is also welcome since I am not a very good writer. Please check for my other works.

He Cosplays Too by nikorudied Pairing: Rukia K. & Ichigo K. ---(Rukia's K meant Kurosaki wooot!!! Just kiddin')

Summary:

Rukia shows in an anime convention with Rangiku and Orihime on a 'deathgod' costume. She bought a ticket but by mistake she was given two so she left the other one on Ichigo's bed. Rukia is having all the fun and Ichigo doesn't want to make her have all the fun and secretly followed her on a horrorific get up! Wait what happens when she finds out.


	4. In a Room

"I wasn't sleep talking. I just answered your question, Ichigo." His eyes narrowed after hearing what he assumed to be a sleeping Rukia answer him back clearly.

"You're awak-"

"I was. Thank you for letting me stay in this room." she said, interrupting him while finding her balance.

"I didn't know I'd be back here..." she added now already a meter away from the dumb folded Ichigo who is standing by the door. He had already turned the lights off and was right to leave the room when she confirmed her consciousness.

"…with you." Finishing her sentence, her eyes glimmer in the dark.

* * *

New summary:

Ichigo Kurosaki is already 25 years old. He works at the Karakura Academy as a literature teacher. Without Rukia around, he realized that the past 10 years he spent on earth was meaningless without her. Inoue Orihime, a nurse at the Ishida Hospital and a part time model, tries to get close to Ichigo by asking him to teach her cook. She tries to fill in the space left by Rukia in Ichigo's life. It seemed easier to accomplish when Rukia's not around but what if she comes back with incredible news? Kuchiki Rukia is marring Abarai Renji, the person the Kuchiki elders selected for her. Ichigo is then faced to choose between two paths to walk on: continue his life as a human and learn to love Inoue Orihime or go after Rukia even if it leads him into an all out battle with soul society.

* * *

BLEACH is not mine. TO WHOEVER PLAGIARIZED KT'S WORK: SHAME ON YOU!!! --- this concerns about someone who copy pasted BLEACH and just changed the character physique e.g. Orihime Inoue's hair color (from orange turned to yellow). As in he used the very manga page and modified the character making it his own.

I also sketch and I don't want my work to be used and modified in any way without my consent. I don't mean that you cannot make a fanart out of it. Well coloring a manga page is not bad but using the whole chapter, editing it and making it your own is insanity! REMEMBER: Plagiarism is STEALING and stealing is a crime.

* * *

Her deep violet eyes looked at him straight in the eye which made him feel as if he had been robbed off of privacy, revealing secrets he kept in his very soul. The sensation felt crazy and unexplainable at the same time. No words can ever express the feeling Rukia's look is giving him now. No. Never in a million years can he put those in words.

"Tell me Ichigo, what did ten years change? What did it turn this town into?" Steady and sluggishly, she approached Ichigo who doesn't even wince. "What is ten years for you? Did it change you?"

Without their knowledge, an unexpected visitor goes to drop by for the second time. The orange haired woman huffed heavily upon reaching the white gates. She had been running a while ago in a want to see Ichigo again, at least twice tonight.

"I finally made it." Her hands were on her knees as she catches her breath from the sprint.

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo finally said.

"Is ten years that long?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo yelped as he is having a hard time to form his words. The petite woman kept closing the distance between them and that makes him nervous more than ever.

Orihime raced back to Ichigo's house after Matsumoto said the call was a false alarm. Lucky for her, she was in the process of taking a cab and hadn't been away that long. Wanting to see Ichigo longer, she decided to go back and hang out some more, hoping something good will happen if she did.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she called, still there's no answer. She pushed the gate slowly, avoiding unnecessary streaks and reached over a key from her handbag. Orihime remembered one time when Ichigo left his spare key in her car and since he teaches her how to cook at his house, he told her to keep it to gain access in the house. That sounded as if his home is also her home.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you in?" she called again. Surprised to find the door unlocked, she tiptoed into the house. "I'm coming in." She didn't find him in the first floor so she started climbing the stairs.

Rukia is trying to squeeze out an answer and she knew she's getting it.

"Did it change what we were?" Her toe touched his and that is when he realized how close she is now to him. Her nose almost touched his chin.

"Rukia…" He managed to mumble over the intensity of her stare.

"Kurosaki-kun?" There is still no answer. While Rukia is conversing with Ichigo, Orihime is looking for Ichigo as well. Fate has a way of playing with people's feelings and it is working on the three.

"Am I really home, Ichigo?" He can hear her subtle breath. At first, he didn't know how to respond to her question. Here he is one day, bored in life and then Rukia popped in from nowhere, like what she did the first time they met, flooding him questions of unknown origin. "If there is someone who understands the nature of women, would you please come down and check on this chick", he thought as he hesitated to form words.

"Are you there?" She called one more time now halfway on the stairs. Rukia and Ichigo can only hear each other's holding back breaths, making a barrier from the outside world. All they hear and see is each other.

"Did I find the way home?" she asked, insisting for an answer. Ichigo didn't know what to do. Waiting for an answer, silence swept across the two; leaving Rukia's lips part in case she had to ask him for an answer. He cannot hold any longer. Her lips presented to him is too inviting enough. His eyes, consumed with desire, softened over her stare as he took her chin.

"You did." It felt like someone pressed the slow motion button or stopped the time completely. It's now Rukia's turn to be confused. She least expect Ichigo to respond this way. Ichigo's lips came nearing hers but she continued to stare at him. She knew what this might lead to but she doesn't care, neither does he. Bending over a little, he finally closed the gap between them in a sweet gentle kiss.

After getting used to the sensation, Rukia found her hands find its way behind Ichigo's neck, locking it there and adding a little pressure on it and deepening the kiss. Ichigo took that as an approval and proceeded on giving what he wants her to feel. Home.

It's all so perfect. Neither of them thought this will be over, at least not tonight. But they can never deny the ten years which passed like yesterday. New feelings, new desired and new complicated situations were heading over which both are unaware of.

"Kurosasaki-ku-"She thought she'll be smiling all through the night until she saw them by the door of a room upstairs. The room was dark but she's sure of what she saw. She turned pale at what she saw.

"Inoue." Rukia immediately snapped off from Ichigo's hold at the moment she saw Orihime standing behind Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. I-I sho-shouln't have come back!" Orihime turned away at an instant not giving Ichigo a chance to see her face.

"Inoue!" Ichigo ran after the aburn haired woman. "Wait." He said as he caught her hand right before her feet touch the first step. "It's not what you think it is."

"NO." she shoved Ichigo's hand from its grip. "You don't have to explain anything. It's all clear to me now." She faked a smile, thinking that it might help make Ichigo worry no more.

"I am not your wife or your girlfriend or even your special someone. About the play house game, I think it's childish. From now on, you don't have to teach me how to cook. From now on, we don't have to play couples… Playing wife is quite tiring and I know playing husband is no different."

"Inoue…" Rukia said her name with concern. Orihime let out a forced chuckle.

"It's not Ichigo's fault. It's my fault." Rukia tried to extinguish the tension among the three of them.

Orihime shook her head and said, "No, Kuchiki-san. I'm fine. You don't have to cover for anybody."

Guilt flooded Kuchiki Rukia's being. She should not have come back in the first place.

She shouldn't have met Ichigo again.

She shouldn't have thought of being back.

She shouldn't have answered his question.

She shouldn't have provoked him.

She should have pushed him off when she knew things were getting out of control.

She should have been reminded that her close friend, Inoue Orihime, is in loved with Kurosaki Ichigo.

She should have told Ichigo the reason for her return and that is to…

Guilt took over her and made her decide without thinking things over.

"I was actually saying goodbye to Kurosaki Ichigo." Her statement stunned Ichigo. Did he just hear goodbye?

"This shall be the last time I'll set foot in the real world." She strongly declared. "I, as a successor f the noble Kuchiki house, am bound to be married to the sixth squad lieutenant of the Gotei Jyuu San Tai, Abarai Renji. It was nice being around with you guys." With that said, she turned her back and head out to one of the windows.

"Rukia!" When Ichigo was about to follow her through, Orihime knelt over like his knees lost its strength all of a sudden. Her eyes lost its cheerful glint.

"Rukia!" he called. Ichigo heard a thump from Orihime's fall.

"Kurosaki-kun." His name being called caused him to stop in his tracks. "Don't leave me."

Rukia glided through post to post and stopped over the bridge to wipe the tears which proved to make her travel harder. It was an awful night. "Goodbye, Ichigo. This is the right thing to do. What I feel for you will pass…yeah. I know…it will pass."

"Please. Just this time…stay by my side." Orihime found the exact words she longed to tell him. "Please stay."

* * *

I'll explain things in the next chapter IF reviews agree to continue this. You have the power to tell me, "Hey this chapter sucks!" or "You shouldn't have written this in the first place" or tell me "This part of the story is fu**ing absurd! You must be desperate!" I accept flaming and anonymous comments! YUP! ANONYMOUS COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! I enabled anonymous reviews.

You don't know how much I want to explain what just happened between Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime and what about Abarai Renji's envolvement. If I tell you now then there's nothing to explain in the next chapter.

I love you all for reading my story. I am forever in debt in you guys!


	5. All meshed up

A second later, she processed what she had just said and immediately placed her hand on her mouth. She realized that she was being selfish.

"I'm sorry. I've caused too much trouble tonight. Don't mind what I said and go after Kuchiki-san." She stood and left without minding to say a proper goodbye to Ichigo.

"Orihime!" He wanted to run after her but that might worsen the situation. Maybe they're all tired, that's all. For now, all they need is sleep and tomorrow, they hope it will all be better.

* * *

BLEACH is not mine.

* * *

She ran nonstop until she reached the park. There, she stopped to look at the little area where she used to play with her brother when she was just a kid. Before, things were simple. Sometimes, she wished Aizen never died at least they don't have to deal with feelings, emotions and love.

As her thoughts darted away, rain started to pour throughout the town. It was an unexpected downfall of both the weather and their hearts.

Ichigo slammed his closet door hard. He is totally angry with himself. How did he not see it before? He doesn't save lives, he breaks hearts!

"Damn…I'm so stupid!" he cried out, slamming his fist on the wooden cabinet.

Orihime looked up and let the drops of rain wash away the tears which brimmed her eyes.

"If I were the rain…" she started as she tried to clear her thoughts. "…who binds the earth and sky that in all eternity will never mingle…" she continued, struggling to form the words.

"Is it possible to bind people's hearts together?" she paused and bit her lower lip. She tasted the saltiness of her warm tears mixed with freezing rain water and the bitter cold didn't even help soothe the turmoil she's feeling.

"You're so selfish, Inoue Orihime." She thought to herself, loosing consciousness then collapsing on the flooded sidewalk.

"I am back, Nii-sama." Rukia bent over the closed paper door. It was already late but she knows Byakuya is still awake probably doing late paper work. The guy doesn't seem to be struck by boredome with paperwork.

"Come in, Rukia." He commanded. She slid the sliding door open and found Byakuya seated on a tatami mat, his back facing her. "Are you done bidding farewell to the Kurosaki boy?" he coldly asked.

"I am more than ready."

"You should be. Now leave."

"Good night, Nii-sama." She mumbled softly over the sound of sliding wood of the age old paper door.

She started her way to her room. Her step felt heavier than before.

"You're a mess, Kuchiki Rukia." She repeatedly told herself. "You're pathetic."

A reunion should have not ended this way. It should have been happy and celebrative. Age is inevitable and so does the will of the heart.

Orihime Inoue "I will wait until my heart can."

Tied in friendship.

Kurosaki Ichigo "Am I really here to protect or destroy?"

Lost in love.

Kuchiki Rukia "I am not for you."

Can they find the way back?

This is a story of how things get complicated without Aizen Sosuke. A story of hearts who seek true love in a no way out maze called time. What will you choose; love and lost or not love at all?

She slowly opened her eyes. It was warm and dry relative to where she thought she was before she got here.

"You're finally awake, thank goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack." Matsumoto said as she checked over her.

"Where am I?" she managed to say even a little dizzy from her breakdown.

"In a hospital quarters. You we're lucky Ishida saw you wondering around the park. What were you doing that late outside in the rain?"

"He what? Who?"

"Uryuu! Isn't he sweet? He's the one who brought you here. I even saw him coming in the emergency room carrying you. He's such a sweet kid, doesn't he?" Matsumoto said.

"Yeah…"

"So what happened?" Matsumoto asked as curiosity hit her.

"It's nothing. I'm tired." Orihime lay on her side facing the opposite direction of where her friend nurse was. She looked blankly out the window. The rain didn't stop and gave no sign of stopping. Even if it did stop, her heart will keep on pouring.

"Huh? But you just woken up!" she complained and gave her a playful pout.

"Please let me rest."

"I understand." She said like all her positive energy drained off of her. Orihime is in the same state as she were 10 years ago when she admitted that she loved Ichigo and that she's envious of Rukia. She wants to pity her but she knows that that is the least thing she wants someone to feel towards her.

After closing the door, she stayed there, her hand settled on the doorknob. And then, she heard her sob. She was trying her hard not to cry in front of anybody all this time.

"That's right, Orihime. Cry and all this will pass I'm sure."

* * *

To all who reviewed:

I am insanely happy you want me to update. I did receive flaming and I am still happy about it because that made me think. Actually. Orihime was the one who put the play out thing because I wanna make her act playful…yeah? And even if Ichigo would demand her to call him by his name, she'll be blushing to death in the thought of calling Ichigo Ichigo and not Kurosaki-kun ---this is character behavior-wise. As much as possible, I don't want them to be out of character.

Thanks for noticing that! Thank you all for reading! Please keep on reading my story and expect twists you never though of happening in this fic (like incest). --- wait. Was that a hint? Find out.

wahaha. yeah. i need suggestions...my story is starting to make no sense.


	6. GET OWNED

OW. I'm so down. I only received 2 reviews for chapter 5. This fic is dependent on reviews by readers. It had always been. I am open for suggestions so feel free to put your ideas in your reviews. Constructive & DESTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome. Why destructive too? Because I believe that it is a noble thing to create something beautiful out of something ugly. --- do I even make sense? Hahaha.

* * *

Even if I wish upon a million shooting stars for BLEACH to be mine, that will be an abuse of right to wish. WHAT KIND OF STAR WILL GRANT MY WISH, ANYWAY?!

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo is met with pilling test papers on his table. "How did all these papers find their way on his desk?" he thought with only one suspect responsible of doing this.

"Shinji" he mumbled over the note which read:

_Yo, Ichigo! I'm taking a leave today and since your desk is lying side by side with mine, I thought that maybe, you can check my students' exams for me. I know you won't put me down! Do a great job!_

"Who can refuse a request from a person who's not around? What a smart-ass. He's lucky to have my table beside his. "He crumpled the piece of paper in irritation. That Shinji should have a valid excuse else he'll gut him using the paper shredder if that is even possible.

After the winter war, the Vaizards decided to stay in the real world as a guardian for the representative. Ichigo took their job as Soul Society's eye in his every action and every time, they resent him, telling him that they're not with Soul Society.

Hirako Shinji placed an effort in the idea of becoming Ichigo's guardian and became a math teacher in the same school Ichigo is teaching. Their first day as coworkers was unimaginable. They smacked each other, trying to force one out. Shinji liked the idea of annoying Ichigo which he had been doing since they met.

"Hinamori-san." Ichigo called from the back.

"What is it?" she asked in a sweet voice. She no longer wears her hair in a bun but preferred it to be tied down in a side pony tail. Through the years, her features became mature and were more of a woman now than the baby face she had during the war. Having lost her shinigami powers, she now lives in the real world together with Matsumoto who also lost her abilities.

"Do you know where Shinji-sensei went? He took a leave and left me these test papers."

"Well let's see." She placed her point finger on her lip, making an impression of a cute deep thinker. "I heard he's planning to get Hiyori-san for a date. He's been plotting ways to ask her for months now. Maybe it's just today that he succeeded on asking her out."

"That geezer... I thought he liked Matsumoto-san." He thought.

You can tell that he is happy at school because all he thinks about is Shakespeare and work. In school, he's mind is too busy to even think about how he is feeling today. At school, he never thought that he could be the loneliest person who ever walked this Earth. And in school, he doesn't have to think of how boring, helpless and pathetic his life have become. In school, he doesn't have to think about his feelings.

But whenever he's all alone in his cozy house, he hears his conscience speak to him, telling him how pathetic he has been living. Mocking him of how he turned out to be a coward, always running away from problems.

In the grand manor, the Kuchiki elders held an engagement party where Abarai Renji is introduced as Rukia's fiancé. In the gathering, the couple sat on the elevated part in front of the room where they can be seen even from the corners of the hall. The party is a ceremonial event where the clan members get to meet the soon to be in law.

That morning, Rukia was preparing for the event with her servants assisting her in putting on her robe. Byakuya instructed them to make Rukia wear the kimono he had given her. It was a nice red and gold silk kimono with layers which almost outgrown Rukia. It had the Kuchiki crest embroidered at the back and it matched well with a violet obi which was tied in an intricate way. Though they maybe servants, they do well in doing things like these, she thought as she looked at the mirror, twisting her waist in attempt to see her back. Her hair was held up into several pins and combs made of gold and precious gems. It's just today that she felt she's a Kuchiki princess. She has never been in such grand state. She felt like a goddess.

If she were a goddess, why can't she make her own faith? It was not her will to marry yet. It was not even her who chose her fiancé. Sadness turned her violet eyes dull and lifeless. That's the time she gathered herself. She's not a goddess and she'll never be even if she wore the finest clothes of silk and gold.

"Are you alright?" Rukia was pulled out from her thoughts when she felt Renji's hand on hers.

"Why…yes. What made you think I'm not?"

"I asked you a third time now. You don't seem to hear me. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. I just remembered something. It's not important." She gave him a smile of assurance. Deep inside her mouth etched in shouting: yes! There is definitely something wrong! I think I have fallen for a human boy. And guess what, I didn't want all of this. I don't love you, Renji! I only consider you as a friend. Yup. Do you hear me? You're just a close friend to me.

Renji is contented and went on to look at the guests. Never in his life did he dream of meeting fine people. "This is Rukia's world…" he said every time nobles meet.

When the party ended, Renji asked Byakuya's permission if he could at least walk Rukia to her room. Byakuya was hesitant at first but Rukia said it's alright so he approved in the end but in the condition that it will not take him an hour stay.

After the little meet with the Kuchiki head, the couple strolled their way through the wooden hallway. In a couple of minutes, they reached the room. Rukia stopped in her tracks and gave Renji a sign that she's fine here and that he can leave now.

"Aren't you going to show me your room?" he asked her. Rukia blocked his way toward the door.

"It's a little messy. I wasn't able to tell the maids to clean up. Besides, there's nothing to see." She reasoned. Renji didn't buy her excuse and proceeded on invading. Rukia tried to push him away but he was way too strong relative to her size. The kimono became weights as it was hard to move on those.

"Come on. We've been in a messy district. What's so messy in here now that you're too embarrassed to show me?" He playfully persisted as we went on to take a step in. "See. It's not as messy as you say it is." He stepped some more and then he felt some glossy paper under his feet. He picked it up and turned pale upon recognizing the person in the picture.

"You've got a nice photograph of Ichigo in here." His voice mixed with the sound of the gritting teeth. His free hand formed into a fist.

"Give that back." She reached for the piece of paper but her hand was caught in his tight hold.

"Is he the reason why you were putting a pathetic face at our engagement party? Don't tell me you have fallen for him!" his voice now higher but not loud enough to wake the house up.

"I wasn't putting a pathetic face!"

"Why can't you be mine?"

"Don't speak of me as if I'm a property!"

"Why can't you treat me more than a dog! I am not a fool, Rukia!" His grip tightened around her wrist which made Rukia wince.

"You're my friend, Renji! I never thought of you as some pet!"

"Then why can't I feel that?"

"Let go, you're hurting me!" She struggled to loosen his grip.

"Answer me, Rukia, why can't I have you?!"

"Let go!" she begged as he kept on tightening his hold. He knew she's not going to tell him anything, his body moved on its own. Renji slammed the door shut, locking it and headed towards Rukia with heavy steps. He twirled her making her back face him. His sudden shift didn't give Rukia a chance to think. He swiftly took hold of one end of her obi.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia's heart almost jumped off of her chest as shock took over her.

"If I don't have you, I'll make sure nobody else will!" with that said, he pulled the fabric which held her kimono neatly in place and made her spin like a top as he tugged forcefully. The long fabric fell off on the floor, forming an elegant line from the where he stood and across the room. In every turn, she felt the clothing fall loosely until she's down holding the collar in order for it to not leave her bare. Her hair ornaments slid off of her silky ebony hair which echoed as each piece drop. He gave a final tug and Rukia lost her balance. Renji hungrily approached her and pulled unto her kimono, vigorously making an effort to extract her from the fabric which proved to be an obstacle.

"Stop it Renji!" Rukia gasped as she pushed him. Renji took her hands and started ravaging, kissing her neck and tracing it down to her collar bone. Rukia tried to set herself free but his hold on her pulse was too tight that she was sure it will bruise.

"Sto-stop!" she struggled not to scream.

His principles struck him in the moment he heard her suffer underneath his touch. What's wrong with him? He let go of her and just then, a palm met his face. He was surprised with the impact that it took him seconds to realize he had been slapped. He faced her back and saw his hands on her while her chest almost bare under his gaze.

He can't believe what a monster he had become.

"Rukia…I'm so-"he tried to patch things together by saying sorry but he was cut off immediately by Rukia. It's already too late.

"I've seen enough. Now leave." she ordered.

"I'm very very sorry. I don't mean to-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted. Renji hesitated to leave. And after he did, Rukia hugged the remaining robes on her. She has never been humiliated in her life. All the while, she was thinking of Ichigo. If he were here, then this should not have happened. What is she thinking; he's probably with Orihime by now. After what she said, he wouldn't go all the way to soul society to stall the wedding…or will he. No. She can't hope. Not now.

* * *

Okay. I know I am terrible but I am trying to make some fluff here. I got the idea from the movie Memoirs of a Geisha. See. Looks like I can't make a lemon outta here. Sorry guys. I want to, though. n_________n. Please review and continue to support my story. You're the reason why I'm writing.


	7. Siblings

I'm so late. (wait that sounded like the white rabbit of alice in wonderland. haha. haven't watched that movie with Johnny Depp) I hope you're still with me. I'm so happy that in a little time I managed to have a little circle of reviewers. I really thank God for blessing me with nice people. I love you, guys!

* * *

disclaimer: This story—mine. Kubo Tite—can be mine(I'll seduce him. LOL). Bleach—not mine.

* * *

Siblings

"Rukia?" Byakuya rushed towards _his sister_'s room and found her door open. He immediately recognized the fabric which peeped out from the said room and was elegantly lying by the wooden floor. He's sure that the said fabric is part of _his sister_'s kimono. How can he be mistaken; he was the one who picked _his sister_'s robe for the said occasion. It was a gift for Hisana, the last gift she gave her before she passed and was left unused.

"Rukia?" he called her name again. He found her leaning on the wall, her chest almost bare and her kimono completely devastated and wrinkled. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, her hands gripped her elbows upon hearing his voice call her name. Violet eyes lost its radiance and the ebony hair of hers was a mess.

"Nii-sama…" she squeaked hopelessly. No. She's not supposed to be weak especially under his gaze. She should prove to him that she's a Kuchiki even if not by blood but at least by heart.

"Abarai will pay." As arrogant as he came, he no longer asked _his sister_ what happened. He assumed he knew everything even if he doesn't hold any concrete evidences. His judgment is right and fair in his eyes and that is all that matters. In this case, he has enough reason to condemn his lieutenant. He's the last person to made contact with Rukia. "I'll find him." He said as he turned to head out for the hunt. Renji will no longer be alive before the night end, that's for sure.

Before he took another step, Byakuya heard _his sister_'s voice, stopping him. "No. Don't go."

He shook her head and said, "Don't you wish justice?"

"I apologize for my insolence but I would like to handle things myself." Byakuya faced the mansion garden, realizing that _his sister_ is in a terrible shape. Rukia realized it too and quickly stood up and faced the wall she was leaning on awhile ago. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen."

"Don't be."

"Whatever happens, don't cancel the wedding. I'm still looking forward to the marriage as planned." She said which surprised Byakuya. "Let's…forget everything about tonight."

"You don't have to do this, Rukia."

"I have to. As a Kuchiki, I will do as the elders ordered me to do. I will make them a little less shameful of having me taken in."

"What about being a Rukia?"

"I have long forgotten to be a Rukia. All I wanted was to be worthy of the Kuchiki name." _You liar! You know well that you still have the will to be Rukia! _She mentally criticized herself. _The moment you met Shiba Kaien, you said to yourself that you'll show him your true self and to him only. When he died in your own hands, you condemned Rukia. Rukia was the one whom Kaien entrusted his heart._

_And when you met Ichigo, it was Rukia that you showed him._

_It was Rukia whom he trusted and trusted him._

_It was Rukia whom he saved._

_It was Rukia who fell in love with him._

_Not Kuchiki._

"I'm fine, Nii-sama."

Byakuya can no longer stop himself. Everything she said was a lie and he knew it. The Kuchiki name had always been a chain and ball which dragged everyone who have it as their last name. He knows the feeling of being imprisoned in the same faith. He understands _his sister_. No longer caring to whether it is legal, his hand found its way around his sister. Her back felt the warmth of his chest. Rukia's eyes narrowed with shock.

"Nii-sama…"

"Just tonight. Please do not call me brother. Just tonight, can we pretend that we're not siblings? Please, just this night. Spare me this night." His arms tightened around her waist as if he's afraid she'll disappear if he didn't.

"_She's my sister. The law dictates it well. I am the one who adopted her into this family. I am the one who locked her leg down into chains called kuchiki. I regret doing so."_ He thought as he breathes in her scent. Rukia remained motionless. The moon light danced in their form. Everything was motionless.

"_Brother…"_

* * *

this is the shortest chapter hmm?_  
_

CHAPTER IS SUBJECTED TO CHANGE tell me what to ?

ByakuRuki in the house! LOL. Don't you think it will add a li'l spice in the story? I love you guys so review some more! Now—Ichigo will have to face the bestfriend and the brother before he gets to Ruka, ain't that exciting. I can't wait to write the next chapter! 3 to go and I'm done!


	8. Making Things Right

I would like to share this video i found while searching IchiRuki AMV on YouTube. That's where i get songs i like-by searching ICHIRUKI vids and believe me, if you're an avid fan, you'd enjoy it too! I found movie parodies that really fit IchiRuki, it almost looked like the_ REAL_ thing! It's not my video. just sharing it.

http:/www. / watch?v=w1ZwkGewu7M - try to check this out. it fits my Fic. haha. coincidence

* * *

two of the movie parodies i truly enjoyed watching over and over and over again.

http:/www. /watch?v=6zfYYcPs3t4 (remove the spaces)

http:/ www. / watch?v=3Tp4iO5HwGE (remove the spaces) - prompted me to watch the real movie. still brings tears to mah eyes! i'd love to share this feeling so do not miss this chance and watch just this.

* * *

so much of that.

Disclaimer: Bleach = not mine.

* * *

**Making Things Right**

Kuchiki Byakauya had not slept a wink that night. Since Hisana's death, he has never felt this way towards anybody. but it doesn't change the fact that it's wrong.

signing a piece of paper on his desk, he finished with final strokes of his brush.

Rukia rushed to to hall Byakuya asked her to be in. She slid the door open and found her brother on the tatami mat, patiently waiting for her without changing his expression even so she was sure she had slam the door in haste.

"I apologize for my inability to arrive on time. what is it that you want me to do, nii-sama." she respectfully asked him.

The older Kuchiki just raised his hand in front of him and palm facing Rukia. He chanted some spell causing her to slam on the floor flat asleep before she can figure out what spell he had used to her. He leaned down over Rukia and then lifted her up with an arm across her back and another arm behind her knees.

"I am letting you go. Find your happiness, Rukia."

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. No. It wasn't a room. She was in a closet.

She was in Ichigo's closet. She didn't know how or why or even how come it felt indifferent. Rukia must have found her way back home.

* * *

I just got really bored now with it.** Do still review.  
**


End file.
